Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 3 \\ 5 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 5 \\ 3 & 2\end{array}\right]$